Episode 2-113
Summary Upon Samphati's arrival to the human realm, Maruna asks her if Akasha was unable to wait any longer. She replies that he was taking too long, to which he responds that this planet has been more difficult than the others because of the presence of a god and a half-dragon. She wonders why he has not killed the half-dragon already, and he explains that he needs to keep him alive since he knows the whereabouts of Kalavinka. Samphati discloses that Sagara informed her that the Taraka clan hybrid is on this planet, and if his death revives Garuda then they have no need to find Kalavinka. Leez did not expect to find a normal-looking ship within the sura corpse. She asks Asha if they are going to Aeroplateau to find more ways to kill the red bird. Besides the things she has already done, such as obtaining the Sword of Return and learning hoti kubera, she is looking forward to practicing bhavati kubera some more. Asha tells her she will only learn the spell with the help of someone who has already mastered it; if she continues to try it on her own, she will fail. Leez then decides that she must find herself a teacher, and leaves to find something to eat. Once Leez finishes her meal, one of the ship's staff, sitting at a nearby table, asks how she could enjoy eating so much on a transport ship. Leez wonders if there is something wrong with the food, but the woman explains (as staff members sitting in the background look queasy) that the problem is that passengers normally get airsick. The ship appears to them to fly steadily, but in fact there is a lot of back-and-forth motion going on. Leez then asks her if Aeroplateau has a lot of magicians, and she replies that there are, since the city has a tower that once received messages from the gods. Leez's joy at the prospect of finding a magician proficient with bhavati kubera is tempered when the woman tells her there are no Earth-attribute magicians there, since Earth magic is unusable in and around the city. The woman also wonders why Asha never brought that fact up with her own traveling companion. The sky outside suddenly transforms from blue to pink, and the woman declares that they have just now passed the point where Earth magic no longer works. Yuta wonders why Maruna is taking so long to return, and recalls his brother telling him to sit and wait while he finds out what is going on. Yuta asks him if he will continue to work with the snakes, harming humans. Maruna replies that he has to, just in case Yuta's plan fails. As Yuta waits, he tries to think of a way to help out his brother, and decides he needs to do two things: find Kasak so he can locate Kalavinka, and get the Sword of Return from Leez so he can open a gate to the sura realm. However, he worries about upsetting Leez since she needs the sword, and realizes his situation is complicated and that he could really use some advice. He then recalls Agni's unprecedented approval to allow Yuta into Kalibloom, and realizes that there must be something else going on. Just as he decides to go to Atera to speak to the god, Samphati appears behind him with arms crossed. Currygom's comment The mobile app has been released! For more details, please visit my blog. It's the most recent post in the "Webtoon" section~ (Note: The mobile app is no longer available, and the referenced blog post no longer exists.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted November 24, 2014): * (thumbnail - transport ship): Even though the ship appears wobbly, the packages stay put and don't move at all. The power of Creation magic! However, it doesn't prevent you from getting motion sickness. * (Samphati and Maruna close-up): They don't speak with their mouths, so I shouldn't have to draw them like this... hehe * (transport ship staff): All of the staff members' clothes are identical because that's their uniform. In Ep.2-111, the employee (who spoke to Claude) also wore the same thing, with the hood on. * (Agni surrounded by flames): I haven't drawn Agni since forever! * (link to a blog post that no longer exists, regarding the mobile app) 2-113 transport employees.png|ship personnel tell Leez more about Aeroplateau 2-113 What does Agni know.png|What might Agni know? 2-113 Samphati and Yuta.png|Gotcha! Notes * Maruna explains that Willarv is more difficult than other planets. This implies that he has been carrying out similar missions on other planets, which explains what he's been doing between N5 (the start of the mission according to Akasha) and the current events. Show/Hide Spoiler It is later confirmed that Maruna conducted red sky attacks on Planet Carte in the year N5. * Leez eats to relieve stress, so she's probably quite upset that Asha never told her something this important about learning bhavati kubera. * All the other passengers are wearing the same outfit because they are employees for the mail delivery. * Though the exact dimensions of the sura-ship are not provided, judging from the last episode, the head should be about 20 meters high (assuming a door height of about 2 meters). The ship appears to be moving up and down for heights several times the measurements of the head, so we can probably assume an up-and-down movement of at least 50 meters. Blergh. * According to Currygom's side novel, the finite, Indra (God of Sky) is the King of the Gods, which is probably why the oracles were received in Aeroplateau, the city with the two remaining temples not yet mentioned: those of Sky and Wind. That said, Indra was apparently assigned this title so the primeval gods could dump more paperwork on him. * God Kubera's domain apparently extends to gravity (as shown by his abilities), so it would make sense for Aeroplateau to float in the air by ignoring gravity. References